


Human

by trenchcoatsandfreckles



Series: First Dates [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Finally, First Kiss, Fluffy, Love Confessions, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandfreckles/pseuds/trenchcoatsandfreckles
Summary: Steven can't keep his crush to himself anymore, so he confesses.“Why would you wanna go inside when we have this all to ourselves?” She asked as she spun them around, the sound of the ocean echoing behind them, Connie giggled happily as the rain hit her bare arms softly. Steven focused on her instead of the rain. Only one thought ran through his head.“I could kiss her, I could kiss her right now”





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> We're finally here! I don't have enough words to thank all you've done for me, I know you like longer stories but I tried to make this the best for you <3

"How about you move those a little to the left?" Connie asked as she dropped a box full of stuffed dinosaurs on the sandy pier.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Steven asked as he arranged more plushies.

"Of course it is! There's nothing I’d rather do in Valentine's Day than make couples happy" She exclaimed giddily as she unpacked the box. 

"I can think of a thousand things I’d rather be doing, and a thousand of them involve hanging out with you" Steven said to himself as he set up the target couples would play at in their "Love Fair" it'd been Connie's idea to volunteer, she knew he would never say no to her, even after all these years. 

"Love is great Steven! It makes you feel alive and dead at the same time! Isn't that a great experience?" She rambled as she added the finishing touches to their stand, fairy lights framed every part of it along with tiny little love-hearts. 

The sun set behind them as multiple stands began readying their activities, Connie stood near the plushies arranging them in their best positions, she ran her hands through their stray hairs and straightened their crooked ears. Steven couldn't believe even at eighteen he wasn't strong enough to reveal his true feelings for her.  
"What do you think Steven? Do they look cute enough?" She asked without looking at him, still taking care of the aesthetic of the place. 

"They look beautiful Connie" If she had turned to see the look on his face, she would realize he wasn't talking about the animals.

 

xoxo

 

A couple of people had shown up at their stand as the night progressed, Connie being the main runner of it since Steven seemed to be experiencing a "slow day", which actually just meant he couldn't stop staring at Connie whenever she did... Anything.  
Her long hair followed her as she swirled around to pick up a prize for the current couple. She smiled at them genuinely as she complimented them. Steven allowed himself to daydream for a second, imagining that the couple were him and Connie instead, a beautiful teenager and a boy that was too scared to confess manning the booth instead.

“See? Isn’t this fun?” She turned to him and smiled again. He stared for the millionth time in the day, her eyes glistened with pure joy.

“Super fun” He announced as he rearranged their remaining prizes. “Hey Connie, would you like to take a walk on the beach after we’re done with this?”

“Sure”

 

xoxo

 

That wasn’t a date right? It was just a walk on the beach, maybe Connie thought it was, why would she want to go home before meeting him? Maybe she just needed to pee?

His concerned expression met his eyes in the mirror, the gems’ voices echoed in his head.

“Finally, dude!”

“Great news Steven”

“Quit it, you’re gonna make him nervous”

That sounded like they thought it was date, what if it _was_ a date? Since when was walking in the beach a romantic gesture.

His phone buzzed from his nightstand, he’d have to leave soon if he didn’t want to make Connie wait, he decided to sneak out to avoid unwanted comments from his family. The last thing he needed were more confusing thoughts to jam in his brain.

He spotted her as soon as he entered the beach area, she wore the same dress as before, her hair in a half-ponytail, the wind blowing through her loose hairs. He greeted her as they always did, the teens sat on the ground as they watched the waves crash. “Hey Connie, you ever think about how long we’ve been friends?”

“I do, why do you ask?”

“Remember when you were taller than me?” Steven teased her, his now mature figure towering over her slim body.

“Ha-ha, remember when you wore flip flops everywhere?” She teased back, laughing in the middle of her statement.

“We live in a beachy place! Everyone wears flip flops everywhere!”

The teens exchanged stories from their past as the night sky around them settled, tiny droplets of water began falling from the sky. Steven stood up, signaling Connie towards his home as the rain began falling vigorously. He began walking, turning his back to the ocean.

“STEVEN!” 

He turned around to see her arms wide open before the sea, her hair loose once again as tiny droplets weighed on it, walking back to her, he took in her expression, eyes were closed as she smiled peacefully, she grabbed his hands in hers as she opened her eyes. 

“Why would you wanna go inside when we have this all to ourselves?” She asked as she spun them around, the sound of the ocean echoing behind them, Connie giggled happily as the rain hit her bare arms softly. Steven focused on her instead of the rain. Only one thought ran through his head. 

_“I could kiss her, I could kiss her right now”_

Connie opened her eyes to be met with a gaping Steven, she took in his half damp curls, his slightly chubby cheeks sporting a blush, his lips parted.

_“I could kiss him, I could kiss him right now”_

They took one step closer, their chests meeting in the middle, Connie rested her hand on his shoulder as his ghosted his over her waist. Both closed their eyes in synchrony, leaning closer than ever before.

Thunder echoed far away, making them jump out of their compromising position. The couple blushing furiously.

“We should…” Steven began.

“Get inside” Connie completed.

They walked back in silence, refusing to discuss what had just happened. “You know what Steven, I think it’s best if I just go home” 

“I… Are you sure? Do you want me to walk you there?” He asked over the ruckus.

“I got it, I’ll see you later” She waved awkwardly and jogged away from him, His mind immediately cooking up negative scenarios. Maybe Connie thought Steven wanted to kiss her for the wrong reasons and not because he was in love with her. Did that mean that Connie was in love with Steven? Did _she_ want to kiss _him_ for the wrong reasons?

He opened the screen door to find Amethyst sitting in the kitchen “I wasn’t spying, but if I was, I would ask you why you didn’t kiss her”

“I… don’t know, I got nervous”

“You shouldn’t be, looks like she wanted to kiss you too” She answered truthfully, the snark in her voice invisible. Her tone of voice giving him the encouragement she knew he needed. She stood up to open the fridge, fishing a bouquet of pastel pink and blue flowers and placed it silently on the breakfast bar.  
She stared pointedly at Steven, an appalled look in his eyes. Amethyst pulled Steven’s backpack from under the bar, the head of his ukulele peeking from the zipper. Silence hung between the two before she spoke “GO!”

Steven was brought out of his shock as he hung the backpack over his shoulders and snatched the bouquet from its vase. He ran the route from his house to Connie’s in record time, catching her only a block away from reaching her destination. 

“Connie! Wait!”

She turned back suddenly as Steven pulled her into the small confinement of a bus stop, covering them from the rain outside. He sat down in front of her and offered the bouquet silently, he pulled the ukulele from his back and began singing.

_“I wanna pick you up and scoop you out  
I want the secrets your secrets haven't found"_

_Paint me in trust,_  
I'll be your best friend  
Call me the one,  
this night just can't end.” 

Connie smiled, looking down as she tried to hide her blush.

_“Will you share your soul with me?_  
Unzip your skin and let me have a see.  
I want to give you your grin  
So tell me you can't bear a room that I'm not in.” 

She watched him strum the last of the chords, an old NASA poster behind him, she’d sat here a million times, but for some reason, she finally understood the meaning. “Earth, your paradise in space” Steven’s head covered the first word, the rest of the slogan floated next to him. “Your paradise in space”

He looked up sheepishly as the song ended, sighing before announcing “I like you Connie, I’ve liked you for a long time, I think you’re amazing and beautiful and brave, and I know I’m just me but you’re so so so great, I got you these flowers and this song and I wish I had a billion more to give you, I promise I’ll pay you back all the flowers and all the songs you deserve, if you’ll let me”

Connie chuckled nervously, sitting closer to run her hands through his hair. She leaned in and pecked his lips “I’ll let you”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! HMU WITH YOUR THOUGHTS CAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE YOUR SEAL OF APPROVAL ON THIS, I HOPE IT'S EVERYTHING YOU WANTED IT TO BE <3


End file.
